With development of network technologies, network payment has become more popularly used to make payments or to make payment transfers. For current network payments, users use terminals to send bank card number and verification information of the bank card number to the server through the network. When receiving the card number and the verification information, the server verifies the verification information. When verified, the payment is then processed and completed.
However, the bank card number and the verification information are very easily to be unauthorizedly disclosed or otherwise stolen. For example, when a user inputs the bank card number and the verification information thereof other users may peek at the card number and the verification information and may unauthorizedly use the information to withdraw money from corresponding card/account. It is therefore desirable to provide and to improve security for network payments.